


Bottle Cap Drabble - Beauty and the Beast

by sabby1



Series: Bottle Cap Drabbles [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Maudlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody who looks at them thinks they are a case of ‘Beauty and the Beast’. The thing is that everybody’s got the wrong idea about who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Cap Drabble - Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> The bottle cap said 'Beauty and the Beast' - Another 200 word drabble.

Everybody who looks at them thinks they are a case of ‘Beauty and the Beast’. The thing is that everybody’s got the wrong idea about who she is. They don’t understand. When Caroline looks at Klaus all she sees is the generous and genuine way he treats her and the things he offers. There is art, culture, and music - a thousand beautiful things he will gladly show her. All she has to do is ask. But all the while she asks, and smiles, and follows along with the song and dance, she is aware of the beast inside her. She has killed. She took twelve innocent lives, doomed thousands because of it, and - to her shame - she discovered that she doesn't care. It means nothing compared to saving the one person she actually cares about. And she knows that she would do it again in a heart beat. She wouldn't hesitate to ram the knife in the witch’s back, killing her and her sisters. Maybe people are right. Maybe they are a case of beauty and the beast. The thing is that everybody’s got the wrong idea about who of them is Beauty and who the Beast.


End file.
